Lorsqu'on fait plus de mal que de bien
by Shamalo
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella pour son bien. Son bien? Et si son choix avait eu l'effet totalement opposé? Qu'en adviendrait-il de la si gentille et douce Bella? Lorsqu'un abandon vous brise au plus profond de vous-même...


Bonjour, bonjour!

Me voilà de retour avec un OS sur Twilight cette fois-ci! Un OS pour tous ceux qui en ont marre de voir Edward accueillit en héros après son départ par une Bella faible...

Disons que c'est une sorte de revanche! ;-) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Lorsqu'on fait plus de mal que de bien:**

Le soir venait de tomber et la soirée était fraîche. Dans une rue sombre et peu fréquentée, un jeune homme quitta le bar où il avait échoué quelques heures plutôt, tanguant et la démarche mal assurée. Il avait tenté de noyer sa détresse et sa souffrance dans l'alcool mais cela ne suffisait visiblement pas. Sa peine était toujours là, plus forte et vivace que jamais. Comment avait-elle put lui faire une telle chose ? Lui qui était prêt à tout faire pour elle, il aurait pu lui donner sa vie si elle le lui avait demandé… Il voulait passer sa vie à ses côtés. Elle était l'amour de sa vie et elle l'avait abandonné, quitté ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour souffrir ainsi ? Pour mériter ça ? Suffoquant, il se laissa tomber à genou et cria à gorge déployée sa douleur.

_ Ahhhhh ! Pourquoi, pleura-t-il entre deux cris en portant sa main à sa poitrine. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?... Je n'avais que toi… Pourquoi… Je veux que cette douleur cesse… Je ne veux plus avoir mal… Tout est ta faute…

Il était tellement obnubilé sur son mal être et cette sensation de déchirure dans sa poitrine qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était plus seul. Il entendit de loin les pas qui se dirigèrent vers lui pour s'immobilier à quelques centimètres de lui. Il perçut à peine le mouvement que fit l'inconnu pour s'agenouiller et se mettre à son niveau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et la décoller de sa poitrine, qu'il releva la tête et découvrit son interlocuteur.

_ Chuuuut, murmura cette voix qui semblait appartenir à un ange. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens et je suis là pour t'aider. N'ais pas peur. Fermes tes yeux et la douleur s'en ira, je te le promets.

Il aurait du fuir, avoir peur de cette personne qui venait d'il ne savait où et dont il ne connaissait même pas l'identité. Au lieu de quoi, il accéda à sa requête et ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement. Car il en était persuadé, qui que soit cette personne allait l'aider… C'était un ange qui avait été envoyé pour l'aider. Oui cette souffrance allait disparaître, pour toujours.

* * *

Un dernier regard vers l'extérieur et c'est avec un soupir qu'Edward coupa le moteur et sortit de sa Volvo. Accompagné de sa famille, il venait tout juste d'arriver à Denali pour passer quelques temps avec le clan de Tanya. Cela faisait quelques années déjà que la famille Cullen avait fait l'acquisition d'un chalet voisin à la demeure de leurs amis. En temps normal, il aurait été heureux de retrouver ceux qu'il considérait comme des cousins mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier : cela faisait très exactement 27 ans qu'il avait abandonné Bella dans cette forêt, lui assenant des paroles plus terribles et fausses les unes que les autres. Il eu, une fois de plus, un pincement à son cœur mort en pensant à celle qu'il aimerait pour l'éternité.

Les deux premières années qui avaient suivi leur départ furent les plus dures. Edward était parti loin de sa famille pour ne pas leur infliger le pénible spectacle de sa lente agonie loin de sa belle. Il ne cessait de se demander si elle allait bien, si elle était heureuse, si elle avait put tourner la page et passer à autre chose… Puis un jour, alors qu'il était en visite chez sa famille, Alice avait eu une vision de Bella. La première depuis leur départ, Edward lui ayant interdit de surveiller son avenir. Bien que légèrement floue et très rapide, Alice et Edward découvrirent sans peine le spectacle d'une Bella radieuse en train de rire avec son père. Il avait alors eu sa réponse : son amour était en bonne santé et heureuse. Bien que lui ne l'oublierait jamais et, même si une part de lui voulait qu'elle le garde dans son cœur, il lui souhaitait de l'oublier et de refaire sa vie. Elle méritait mieux que lui et ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Il avait alors décidé de se ressaisir et de reprendre le court de son éternité en sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait à tout jamais la seule dans son cœur.

_ Vous voilà, s'exclama Tanya en venant les accueillir avec le sourire. Comment vas-tu Edward ?

_ Je vais bien Tanya, merci.

Et c'était vrai. Car bien que la présence de Bella à ses côtés lui manquait, il faisait des efforts pour ne pas y penser ne serait-ce que pour éviter à Jasper de sentir sa détresse émotionnelle. Il leur en avait déjà suffisamment fait baver aux uns et aux autres. La vie avait reprit chez les Cullen.

_ Entrez, ne restez pas dehors ! les invita Tanya.

Les Cullen la suivirent et vinrent saluer Carmen et Eleazar, Kate et Irina puis enfin Laurent. Ce dernier avait rejoint ce clan après la mésaventure avec James et Victoria et était depuis en couple avec Irina. Si les premières relations avec les Cullen furent compliquées, suite à la rancœur qu'avait entraînée l'histoire avec James, les choses se tassèrent d'elles-mêmes. Laurent s'avérait être quelqu'un de sympathique et qui rendait Irina heureuse qui plus est.

Carlisle avait délaissé les autres pour rejoindre l'hôpital local où il avait trouvé un poste. Après discussion, il fut décidé que les filles accompagnées d'Emmett et Laurent iraient faire les boutiques en ville tandis que les autres iraient chasser.

Les Denali et les Cullen le désirant écumaient les boutiques depuis maintenant deux heures au plus grand déplaisir d'Emmett qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Il envisageait sérieusement de leur faire faux bond pendant que les filles seraient en plein essayage mais comme d'habitude, il fut prit de vitesse par Alice.

_ Même pas en rêve Emmett Cullen !

Le concerné rouspétait dans sa barbe inexistante sous les rires des autres lorsqu'Alice se figea. Elle balaya le centre commercial du regard avec la nette impression d'être observée.

_ Un problème Alice ? s'enquit Tanya.

_ Non, j'ai cru que… Non rien, continuons.

Malgré ses dires, l'extralucide resta sur ses gardes durant le reste de leur viré.

Pendant ce temps, Carlisle se rendait aux consultations tout en lisant un dossier lorsqu'il fut attiré par des bribes de conversation.

_ … pas de trace de lutte, affirmait un médecin à un policier qui prenait des notes. L'autopsie à révéler que la cause de la mort était la rupture des cervicales. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne reste plus une seule goutte de sang dans son organisme.

_ Ce n'est pas le premier. On a eu trois morts similaires ces deux derniers mois. Il est mort depuis combien de temps ?

_ Je dirais une petite semaine. Personne n'a signalé sa disparition ?

_ Non le gosse n'avait plus de famille et sa fiancée venait tout juste de le quitter.

Carlisle ne s'attarda pas plus et gagna à vitesse vampirique la morgue où le corps du jeune homme se trouvait encore sur la table. Il l'observa avec attention et ne put que rejoindre les conclusions de son confrère : il avait la nuque rompue et plus de sang. L'absence du nectar de vie était sans conteste l'œuvre d'un vampire. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver une marque de morsure dans son cou, il ne découvrit qu'une peau parfaitement lisse. Il ausculta avec minutie le corps et finit par découvrir la morsure : elle était sur son poignet droit. Carlisle quitta la pièce en s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser un vampire à agir de la sorte. Mais le plus étrange, était cette désagréable sensation qu'il avait que ce jeune homme souriait.

C'est en fin d'après-midi que tous les vampires furent enfin réunis chez les Denalis, se racontant réciproquement leurs chasses, journée de travail ou encore dévoilaient les nouvelles acquisitions. Malgré la bonne ambiance générale, Jasper sentait sa femme tendue et préoccupée.

_ Que se passe-t-il, lui murmura-t-il en l'oreille en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou au passage.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut prise de vitesse par Emmett.

_ Bah, notre petit lutin devient paranoïaque !

_ Emmett ! râla Rosalie en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

_ Alice, que veut-il dire ? l'encouragea Esmée.

_ J'ai eu le sentiment d'être épiée tout l'après-midi.

_ Comme toujours ! précisa le baraqué.

_ Non justement ! Ce n'était pas les habituels regards curieux ou jaloux auxquels nous sommes habitués ! J'ai vraiment eu le sentiment d'être… étudiée.

Cette fois, Emmett ne retint pas son rire avant d'être coupé par l'intervention de Carlisle.

_ Alice est peut-être plus proche de la vérité que vous ne le pensez.

_ Que veux-tu dire mon ami ? s'inquiéta Eleazar.

Le docteur leur rapporta ses découvertes et constatations : un vampire était présent dans les parages et n'en était pas à sa première victime selon les autorités.

_ Impossible ! se récria Tanya. Nous le saurions si c'était le cas.

_ Peut-être bien, concilia le patriarche Cullen. Mais par précaution, restez sur vos gardes et soyez attentifs. On n'est jamais assez prudent.

C'est sur ces paroles que les Cullen regagnèrent leur maison, pensifs.

A partir de ce jour, une routine s'installa chez les vampires végétariens : ils passaient leurs soirées et matinées en famille et leurs après-midi se réunissaient tous ensemble pour discuter ou s'amuser.

Un après-midi où Esmée était seule dans la maison, Carlisle étant à l'hôpital et ses enfants avec leurs cousins, elle fut tirée de sa lecture par un bruit provenant de l'étage.

_ Edward, c'est toi ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle monta les escaliers avec précaution, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Plus elle avançait et plus le bruit devenait net : il s'agissait de musique qui venait semble-t-il de la chambre d'Edward. Sans reconnaître le morceau, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de l'une des œuvres de Debussy, compositeur que son fils affectionnait particulièrement. Arrivée à l'étage, elle guetta le moindre bruit ou la moindre chose sortant de l'ordinaire. Ne voyant rien, elle avança à pas feutré vers la source de la musique. Elle pénétra dans la chambre pour la découvrir inchangée. Esmée fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de présence dans cette pièce : qui avait allumée la chaine ? Elle n'avait pas pu se mettre en route toute seule ! Toujours aussi intriguée, elle arrêta la chaine lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit au rez-de-chaussée, la faisant violemment sursauter.

_ BORDEL, mais qu'est-ce que…

Esmée reconnue aussitôt la voix douce d'Emmett et sourit avant de le rejoindre. Il était au sol de tout son long, faisait rire sa mère adoptive.

_ Mais que diable fais-tu comme ça ?

_ C'est à moi de te demander ça ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fermé correctement de robinet d'eau de la cuisine ? Il y en a partout !

_ Mais je n'ai pas ouvert le robinet.

_ Bah il fait croire que si, rouspéta-t-il en se relevant. Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu viennes : Carlisle est rentré, il ne manque plus que toi.

_ Très bien, concéda-t-elle sans s'attarder ce qu'il venait de se produire.

_ Oh et pas un mot sur ce qu'il vient de se passer !

C'est sous les rires d'Esmée qu'ils rejoignirent les autres.

La semaine qui suivit vit d'autres phénomènes étranges du même genre se produire : des meubles déplacés, des tableaux à l'envers, des films rangés dans les mauvais boitiers, les fenêtres ouvertes, de fréquentes coupures de courant… Les Cullen pensaient qu'il s'agissait de blagues venant de l'un d'entre eux et ne s'en inquiétèrent pas, car bien que gênantes toutes ces choses étaient inoffensives. Mais les événements prirent une tournure radicalement différente un dimanche après-midi alors qu'ils étaient tous à la maison.

Chacun vaquait à ses occupations lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la maison. Cri dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute : Alice. Alarmés, ils se précipitèrent tous dans sa chambre et celle de Jasper pour la retrouver plantée devant son dressing, figée d'horreur. En entrant complètement, ils purent découvrir le funeste spectacle : tous les vêtements de la jeune femme avaient été lacérés. Pantalons, tee-shirts, robes, lingerie, rien n'avait été épargné. L'extralucide était effondrée et en colère.

_ Qui a osé faire une telle chose ? QUI ?

Mais il était évident qu'aucun des Cullen n'était responsable de tels actes. Après avoir été innocentés par Edward à la demande de la jeune femme, ils ne purent que déduire qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'une personne extérieure, ce qui les intrigua étant donné qu'ils ne détectèrent aucune odeur étrangère. Ce qui n'arrangea pas le moral d'Alice.

_ Certaines de ces pièces étaient uniques !

_ Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils ma puce, tenta de la réconforter Jasper. Demain, nous irons tous ensemble faire du shopping. Ca te va ?

La brunette se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête et ne quitta pas les bras de son mari. Cet acte allait plus loin que la simple destruction : c'était une attaque personnelle envers elle, on voulait lui faire du mal. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que la situation se détendit : Esmée dessinait, Carlisle lisait, Jasper et Alice se câlinaient tandis qu'Emmett et Edward jouaient sur la Wii. Rosalie décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille s'occuper de son bébé et rejoignit le garage.

Et ce fut à son tour de pousser un cri de pure colère. En moins d'une seconde, sa famille fut auprès d'elle pour découvrir le massacre. Sa BMW M3 rouge décapotable dont elle était si fière avait été profanée : ses pneus avaient été lacérés tout comme les sièges, les vitres brisées, la carrosserie était déformée et rayée et le moteur complètement arraché et mit en pièce à leurs pieds. En voyant le désastre, personne ne sut quoi dire.

_ Je ne sais pas qui s'amuse à nous faire ça, s'emporta Rosalie, mais je peux vous jurer que dès que je lui mettrais la main dessus, je lui ferais regretter d'avoir vu le jour !

_ Je suis avec toi ! lui assura sa sœur.

_ Allons les filles, tempéra Carlisle. Ca ne serre à rien de vous mettre dans un tel état. Demain, nous irons en parler avec Eleazar et nous trouverons une situation. En attendant, calmez-vous.

_ Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas une victime ! contra la blonde.

_ Viens ma Rosie, intervint Emmett en la saisissant par les épaules. Je vais te faire couler un bon bain, ça va t'aider à te détendre !

Mais alors qu'il allait la guider vers l'étage, il fut stopper par les membres de sa famille qui c'étaient figés et raidis à l'entrée du salon. Sur le mur leur faisait face était écrit un mot en lettre majuscules rouges :

« ASSASSINS »

Et à en juger par l'odeur, il s'agissait de sang. De sang humain.

* * *

_ J'ai une idée… hésita Emmett, chose plutôt rare chez lui.

Les Cullen étaient réunis chez les Denali, il ne manquait que Carlisle qui avait été appelé en urgence à l'hôpital. Ils venaient de raconter à leurs cousins ce dont ils étaient victimes depuis plus d'une semaine et cherchaient ensemble qui pouvait en être l'auteur.

_ On t'écoute, l'encouragea Esmée.

_ C'est peut-être un… un fantôme.

Il fallut une bonne seconde aux vampires pour comprendre qu'il était parfaitement sérieux et une de plus pour se retenir d'éclater de rire.

_ Un fantôme, Emmett ? craqua Kate. Sérieusement ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que ça n'existe pas !

_ Tu es sûr de toi ? Les vampires et les loups-garous aussi ne sont pas sensés exister et pourtant c'est le cas ! Et si vous avez une autre idée pour expliquer ces phénomènes je suis toute ouïe ! Car peu importe la personne ou la chose qui a fait ça, on aurait sentit son odeur, perçut ses pensées ou ses émotions et là rien ! Alors allez-y expliquez-moi !

Malheureusement, les vampires ne trouvèrent rien à redire aux arguments d'Emmett. Ils étaient tous en pleine réflexion mais en furent tirés par l'arrivée de Carlisle.

_ Nous avons un autre problème plus important qu'un supposé fantôme. Aujourd'hui la police a amené un autre corps. Celui d'une femme cette fois. Même modus opérandi que pour le cadavre précédent. Nous ne pouvons plus le nier : il y a un vampire dans les parages et il n'est pas végétarien.

_ On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, s'alarma Tanya. Si les choses prennent plus d'ampleur, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention des Volturis.

A l'évocation des vampires rois, ses sœurs se raidirent. L'exécution de leur créatrice et mère était encore bien trop présente dans leurs esprits.

_ Nous ne laisserons pas les choses s'aggraver alors que nous avons la possibilité d'arranger les choses, la rassura le médecin.

_ Et que proposes-tu ? s'enquit Eleazar.

_ Nous allons à sa rencontre et nous lui demandons de partir. Ou bien nous pouvons aussi lui expliquer notre mode de vie et lui proposer notre aide pour l'aider à changer.

_ Et s'il refuse ? interrogea Carmen.

Cette fois, ce fut Jasper qui lui répondit.

_ Nous profiterons du fait d'être numériquement supérieurs et avec l'aide de nos dons, nous ferons cesser ces meurtres une bonnes fois pour toute…

_ Je serai curieuse de voire ça, s'amusa une voix provenant de l'entrée.

Tous les vampires présents se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et observèrent la nouvelle venue. Toute de noir vêtue hormis le tee-shirt en soie rouge, de magnifique jambes moulées par un pantalon près du corps et mises en valeur par des bottines à talons noir en cuir, de longs cheveux châtains ondulés encadrant un visage pâle aux traits fins et aux lèvres pleines et bien dessinées, la jeune femme était d'une beauté incomparable. Mais malgré tout, ce qui était le plus frappant chez elle était le rouge flamboyant de ses yeux.

_ Quelles têtes ! s'amusa l'intruse. On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil en direction d'Emmett. Sans se soucier des vampires présents, elle fit quelques pas dans le salon, observant la décoration avec minutie.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrogea Eleazar. Et de quel droit pénétrez-vous chez nous ainsi ?!

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas pensé à me présenter : je suis Isabella Swan. Mais appelez-moi Bella.

Un silence accueillit cette nouvelle accompagné de regards d'incompréhensions des Denali aux Cullen. Ces derniers fixaient Bella comme s'ils ne la voyaient pas vraiment. Imperturbable, Bella continua son exploration des lieux lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par Emmett.

_ Quoi ? Comment ? Quoi ?

_ Voilà trois excellentes questions mon cher Emmett. Et si vous posiez la question à mon créateur dont vous semblez si proches…

_ Qui ? s'étonna Carlisle.

_ Allons réfléchissez, les encouragea Bella avec condescendance. Qui parmi vous est le plus à-même de m'avoir transformé ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, tout le monde se tourna vers Laurent. Comprenant ce qu'ils voulaient insinuer, Irina s'indigna.

_ Non ! Laurent n'y est pour rien ! Il est des nôtres depuis plus de 27 ans ! Pour qui tu te prends : on ne te connait pas ! Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici et l'accuser ainsi !

Bella s'amusa plus qu'autre chose de la réaction de la blonde tandis qu'Edward, qui n'avait encore rien dit, intervint avec son regard fixé sur Laurent.

_ Elle dit vrai. Laurent vient de repenser au jour où il l'a attaqué.

_ Et il est paniqué, renchérit Jasper.

_ Evidemment que je dis la vérité ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir, MOI !

Une nouvelle fois, un silence pesant prit place. Jasper ressentait la gêne et la culpabilité émaner de sa famille et la colère et l'incompréhension de leurs cousins tandis que Bella prenait place sur un fauteuil.

_ Tu dois être satisfaite, cracha Rosalie en ouvrant les hostilités. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais depuis le début : tu es devenue un vampire. C'est bien pour ça que tu as fait croire à mon frère que tu étais amoureuse de lui et que tu t'étais rapprocher de notre famille, pour devenir comme nous et rien d'autre !

Alors que la belle blonde était en colère, Bella resta étrangement calme, se contentant de la fixer avec une intensité dérangeante.

_ Tu as raison.

_ Pardon ? s'étonna Esmée.

_ Rosalie a tout compris : je n'ai jamais été sincère avec vous. Dès le début j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres et j'ai été fascinée. Lorsque j'ai compris que vous étiez des vampires, j'ai tout fais pour me rapprocher de vous et me mettre dans une situation périlleuse qui vous contraindrait à me transformer. Tout cela faisait partie de mon plan : ma relation avec Edward, mon amitié avec Alice, mon attachement à votre famille, ma mésaventure avec James, ma demande à Edward, l'accident à mon anniversaire… Tout n'était que prétexte pour que vous me transformiez. Je n'ai jamais été honnête et je vous ais tous manipulé !

Bella avait tous les regards fixés sur elle mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.

_ Bien sûr, je n'avais pas prévu que vous pourriez partir du jour au lendemain. Mais une fois la surprise passée et mon orgueil rétablit, je me suis vite remise de votre départ. J'ai reprit ma petite vie tranquille et je suis même sortit quelques temps avec Mike Newton ! Et un jour, par hasard, j'ai rencontré Laurent. Je lui ai demandé de me mordre. Il a accepté. Fin de l'histoire.

La discussion aurait pu s'arrêter là si Laurent n'était pas intervenu à son tour.

_ C'est totalement faux ! Ca ne c'est absolument pas déroulé de cette façon !

Ne sachant plus qui croire, les vampires regardaient Bella, puis Laurent et une nouvelle fois Bella.

_ Et si tu nous disais ce qu'il en est réellement, lui demanda gentiment Carlisle.

_ Et au nom de quoi ! s'écria pour la première fois Bella en se levant brutalement, les prenant au dépourvu. Je ne vous dois rien ! Et quand bien même je vous dirai la vérité, vous ne voudriez pas l'entendre. Parce qu'au fond de vous, ça vous arrange de penser comme Rosalie et de vous dire que c'est moi la méchante de l'histoire ! Vous avez peur de savoir ce que j'ai traversé et ce que je suis devenue à cause de vous ! Vous voulez avoir bonne conscience ! Soit, je m'en vais !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à partir, mais fut coupée court par l'intervention de Jasper.

_ Je ne ressens rien.

A ces mots, Bella se figea. Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de se tourner vers le Major.

_ Je veux dire, je ressens les émotions de chaque vampire présent dans cette pièce hormis toi. Comment est-ce possible ?

_ Et pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu de vision de ce qu'il t'arrivait ? s'étonna à son tour Alice.

La nouvelle venue semblait en proie à un violent combat intérieur : devait-elle rester ou partir ? Leur dire ce qu'il c'était passé ou se taire ? Que voulait-elle ?

_ S'il-te-plait Bella, lui demanda Esmée avec toute la douceur qui lui était propre. Nous voulons comprendre et savoir à quel point nous t'avons fait du mal. Racontes-nous.

Ces paroles finirent de convaincre la jeune femme. Contrairement à Rosalie, Esmée avait pleinement conscience de la souffrance de Bella et semblait reconnaître leurs tords dans cette histoire. Elle semblait même le regretter.

_ Très bien, capitula-t-elle en gardant cependant ses distances, préférant s'accouder à la porte vitrée. Rien de ce que je n'ai dis précédemment n'est vrai : j'ai toujours été sincère envers vous et Jasper peut en témoigner. Et pour que vous ne doutiez pas de mes propos à venir, je vais faire plus que vous le raconter, je vais vous le faire vivre.

Sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre, elle ôta son bouclier et ouvrit son esprit et ses émotions. Edward et Jasper hoquetèrent de surprise mais elle ne les laissa pas parler.

_ Maintenant, vous pourrez être témoin de ma bonne foi.

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et expliquèrent rapidement aux autres ce que Bella venait de faire avant de lui laisser la parole. Cette dernière fut contrainte de se replonger dans ses souvenirs d'humaines des plus déplaisants.

_ Comme vous le savez, le jour de votre départ, Edward m'a emmené faire un tour dans la forêt, prétextant l'envie de faire un tour avec moi. En fait, il a rompu en m'expliquant qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que je ne vous apportais rien de bon, que je n'étais pas à la hauteur…

En y repensant, Bella sentit cette déchirure si familière prendre place dans sa poitrine et entendit Jasper retenir un gémissement de surprise à cette douleur si vive et soudaine.

_ Mais quand il est partit, reprit-elle, je n'ai pu l'accepter. Et même si une part de moi savait qu'il était trop tard, je me suis lancée à sa poursuite. Pendant des heures, j'ai erré dans la forêt en hurlant son nom. Je n'avais pas conscience du temps qui défilait ni de la pluie qui tombait abondamment. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis effondrée de fatigue et la voix enrouée, que j'ai réalisé qu'il faisait nuit et que j'étais morte de froid et de fatigue, sans force pour me relever et continuer…

Edward, qui voyait cette scène à travers les souvenirs de sa belle, ne pouvait étouffer la culpabilité et la souffrance qui le gagnaient en voyant ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre accablant un peu plus Jasper avec ces émotions.

_ Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que j'ai été retrouvée inconsciente par Sam Uley qui m'a ramené à mon père. J'ai été inconsciente pendant un moment après ça d'après mon père, délirant dans mon sommeil, vous appelant à grands cris…

Cette fois, tous les Cullen, Rosalie y comprit, semblaient regretter leurs actes et la peine visible qu'ils avaient occasionnée à la jeune femme.

_ Lorsque je me suis finalement réveillée, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Vous étiez partis, tous, sans me dire au revoir pour la plupart. Vous m'aviez abandonné et je savais que vous ne reviendriez jamais, du moins pas tant que je serai là. J'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie et ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. Et ce constat a fait naître une affreuse douleur, une déchirure dans ma poitrine, comme si on me l'ouvrait pour m'arracher le cœur…

En disant ça, Bella porta la main à sa poitrine et retint avec peine un sanglot tandis que Jasper était plié de douleur et qu'Alice tentait de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

_ A partir de ce moment là, j'ai arrêté de lutter : je me suis abandonnée toute entière à ma douleur et suis entrée dans un état second. Je ne vivais plus, je survivais. Effrayé par mon état, mon père n'a eu d'autre choix que de me faire hospitaliser, espérant que ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques jours. Mais rapidement ces jours sont devenus des semaines, puis des mois… Au final, je suis restée dans cette chambre d'hôpital durant plus d'un an et demi…

Esmée poussa une exclamation de surprise et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait. Que lui avaient-ils fait ?

_ Même si je ne parlais plus, j'avais vaguement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Aussi, un jour j'ai entendu la discussion qu'on eu mon père et mon médecin. Ce dernier expliquant à mon père qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour moi, que l'hôpital de Forks n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour s'occuper des cas comme le mien et que le mieux pour moi était de me faire transférer dans un établissement adapté. Le jour même, mon père me ramenait à la maison pour m'envoyer dès le lendemain à Jacksonville, dans un « établissement de repos » pas loin de chez ma mère. Et c'est là que les choses ont dérapées…

Bella fit une pause et coula un regard vers Laurent qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, connaissant parfaitement les événements qui allaient suivre.

_ A peine mon père venait-il de fermer la porte de ma chambre où il m'avait ramené que j'ai été saisi et trainée hors de ma chambre par… Victoria. Elle m'a emmenée dans un coin de la forêt où Laurent l'attendait.

Alors que tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, Laurent baissa les yeux au sol mais Bella ne s'attarda pas et poursuivit.

_ Maintenant encore, je me souviens avec une troublante exactitude des propos qu'elle m'a tenu :

_« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à remettre la main sur toi, tu es très bien gardée ! Mais maintenant que je t'ai en ma possession, je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance et personne ne viendra te secourir ! Et crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour faire durer le plaisir et te regarder agoniser lentement… »_

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'entamer les réjouissances, je l'ai vu se tendre et tourner vivement la tête dans l'autre direction. Après une seconde d'analyse, elle c'est adressée à Laurent et lui as dis de me surveiller mais de ne rien faire en son absence. Qu'elle allait se débarrasser de ce problème et qu'elle revenait. Puis elle a disparu.

La jeune femme fit une pause dans son récit et regarda une nouvelle fois le métis qui n'avait pas changé de position.

_ Le problème dont parlait Victoria, je ne l'ai su que plus tard, n'était autre que les Quileute. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les Quileute sont les membres de la réserve indienne locale qui se trouvent également être des loups garous.

A cette découverte, les Denali écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise mais n'intervinrent pas et la laissèrent poursuivre.

_ On pourrait croire que la proximité des loups assurait ma survie mais c'était sans compter sur ma malchance… En étant trainée à travers les bois par Victoria, je me suis par inadvertance coupée sur une branche…

Bella n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aller plus loin, les Cullen connaissaient tous l'enivrante odeur de son sang et ils se doutaient de la tournure des choses. Mais par respect pour les Denali, elle poursuivit.

_ Ma blessure saignait peu mais c'était déjà trop. Humaine, mon sang était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus attirant pour un vampire. Aussi lorsque Laurent l'a sentit, il n'a pas pu résister et je ne saurais l'en blâmer. Je n'ai pas oublié tes paroles :

_« Victoria m'en voudra mais comment te résister, tu es si appétissante ! N'ais pas peur, je te fais une faveur : Victoria avait prévu de prendre son temps mais moi je vais faire ça vite. Je te promets, tu ne sentiras rien… »_

Et tu m'as mordu. Cependant ce que Victoria n'avait pas anticipé, c'était que les Quileute s'étaient séparés et deux d'entre eux nous avaient rejoins. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se faire tuer, Laurent ne s'est pas attardé : pensant que je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'en tirer, il est partit, me laissant pour morte. Ce que ni toi ni moi n'avions prévus, c'est que j'avais encore suffisamment de vie en moi pour me transformer…

Laurent regardait désormais Bella dans les yeux, oubliant les autres et leurs regards meurtriers. Fixer ses yeux autrefois marrons devenus rouges flamboyants par son seul fait avait quelque chose de perturbant. La jeune femme sembla lire le trouble qui venait de le gagner.

_ Saches que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu t'es retrouvé embarqué dans toute cette histoire contre ton gré : James et Victoria étaient tes amis, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu avais voulu nous aider avec James et tu l'as fais aussi, d'une autre manière, avec Victoria. Et puis tu n'es pas le premier à avoir été envouté par mon sang !

Contre toute attente, ils se sourirent. C'était la façon de Laurent de s'excuser et celle de Bella de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas : il n'était pas le fautif à ses yeux.

_ C'est donc comme ça que je me suis transformée, termina-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres. C'est Jacob qui m'a trouvé et lorsqu'il a compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, il a énormément culpabilisé de ne pas avoir su me protéger, ni lui ni ses frères. Pour s'excuser, ils ont accepté de m'épargner à condition que je quitte Forks et ses environs et de ne jamais y revenir, ce que j'ai fais. J'ai juste eu le temps de récupérer quelques affaires et laisser une lettre à mon père. C'est ainsi que ma vie d'humaine a prit fin.

Un silence très long et pesant s'en suivit. Chacun essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre : Jasper se remettait doucement de ce trop plein d'émotions, Esmée pleurait sans larmes dans les bras de Carlisle, tandis que tous les autres hésitaient sur ce qu'ils devaient faire ou dire. Edward était un peu à l'écart, plus droit et raide que jamais. Bella, qui avait remis son bouclier, regardait au dehors.

_ Pourquoi… hésita Alice, pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu de tout cela ?

_ Pour ce qui concerne la période où j'étais encore humaine tu n'as rien vu parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir : j'étais presque morte, un zombie dans toute sa splendeur. Et pour ma non-vie, c'est simple : je ne voulais pas que tu me vois et mon bouclier a fait le reste.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas, j'ai eu une vision de toi il y a presque 25 ans : tu riais avec ton père ! Tu étais heureuse et en bonne santé !

_ Oh, souri-t-elle en daignant se tourner vers eux. Ca a fonctionné alors !

_ De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea Carlisle.

_ Disons que j'ai fondé toute une théorie sur le pouvoir d'Alice : elle voit l'avenir en fonction des décisions que l'on prend. Je me suis alors demandé si je me fixais un but, une image précise dans ma tête, est-ce qu'elle la verrait également. Alors pendant plus d'un mois, tous les soirs, je me forçais à penser à la même chose pendant plusieurs heures : mon père et moi, dans son salon, en train de rire avec une bière devant un match. D'une certaine façon, j'ai envoyé cette vision.

_ Prodigieux, constata Eleazar avec effarement. C'est tellement bien pensé !

_ Merci, on va dire que j'ai eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir ces dernières années…

_ Qu'as-tu fais durant ces années ? poursuivit le médecin.

La brune soupira, comme si la conversation à venir la lassait par avance.

_ Et bien après avoir tué Victoria j'ai commencé à…

_ QUOI ?! s'écrièrent Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Laurent d'une même voix.

_ Tu as tué Victoria ? reprit le métis.

_ Je suis navrée si ça te fait de la peine Laurent, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement : elle m'avait fait trop de mal et elle restait une menace. C'était elle ou moi et je voulais profiter de ma force de nouveau-né temps que je le pouvais. Après tout, je ne pouvais plus compter que sur moi !

Cette dernière phrase lança un froid chez les Cullen tandis que Laurent poursuivait la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

_ Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais de la surprise. Victoria était un vampire expérimenté et très doué.

_ C'est vrai et mon bouclier m'a beaucoup aidé.

_ Mais Victoria n'avait pas de don autre que celui de s'échapper, remarqua Alice.

_ Ai-je oublié de mentionner que j'ai découvert, après plusieurs mois, que mon bouclier pouvait également être physique ? Grâce à lui, je suis intouchable et peu devenir indétectable : il me permet de dissimuler mon odeur.

_ Impressionnant ! S'extasia une nouvelle fois l'ancien Volturi. Tu es vraiment un vampire puissant plein de surprise !

Sa réflexion amusa Bella : oui, elle était devenue forte. Elle était bien loin la fragile petite Bella qu'il fallait toujours surveiller et protéger, parfois même de sa propre personne… Elle fut tirée de son moment nostalgique par Jasper qui semblait pensif depuis sa dernière révélation.

_ C'est toi qui as fait ça n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quoi donc ? Tu es trop vague, précise.

_ Tout ce qui arrive depuis une semaine : les tableaux, l'eau, la musique, le message avec le sang, la voiture de Rosalie, les meubles qui changent de place, les vêtements d'Alice… C'est toi qui as fait tout ça lorsque nous n'étions pas dans la pièce en dissimulant ton odeur, tes pensées et tes sentiments !

Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle se défende et leur explique que jamais elle ne serait capable de faire de telles atrocités, un immense sourire prit place sur son visage. Un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_ Tu es très perspicace !

_ Bella ! s'exclama Alice, horrifiée par cette découverte. Pourquoi nous avoir fait de telles choses ?

_ Ce n'est pas évident ?! Pour me venger bien sûr ! Pour vous faire souffrir en m'attaquant à ce que vous aimiez, vous faire payer ce que vous m'aviez fait.

_ Ce qu'on t'a fait ? répéta Emmett avec incompréhension

_ Tout ça, elle se désigna vaguement de la main avec colère, c'est entièrement votre faute ! Vous m'avez fait croire que je comptais pour vous, que j'avais ma place parmi vous et vous m'avez entrainé dans votre monde pour ensuite m'abandonner avec mes emmerdes ! Alors non, ce ne sont pas James, Victoria ou Laurent les coupables de ce que je suis devenue mais bien vous ! C'est à cause de vous si je tue ! Et je compte bien passer mon éternité à vous le faire regretter !

_ Tu… tu tues des gens ? répéta Edward pas sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité.

_ Ne faites pas les étonnés, ça fait un moment que vous avez compris qu'il y a un vampire dans les parages et vous n'avez pas pu louper la couleur de mes yeux ! Je pensais d'ailleurs que vous auriez fait le rapprochement plus tôt avec la morsure au poignet…

_ Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'emporta Edward. Tu ne peux pas tuer consciemment et volontairement des êtres humains ! Tu ne peux pas être devenue…

_ Quoi ? Etre devenue quoi ?

_ Un monstre, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

La jeune femme prit un instant avant de répondre, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Personne n'osait intervenir, laissant les deux anciens amoureux régler leurs différents.

_ Tu veux dire un monstre qui fait croire à une personne qu'il l'aime, qui a bouleversé sa vie puis a disparu en lui assenant les paroles les plus dures qu'elle n'ait jamais entendues ? En l'abandonnant comme une moins que rien, ne lui laissant que le désespoir, la douleur et la souffrance, le total manque de confiance ainsi que les ennuis ? Non effectivement, je ne suis pas ce genre de monstre. Je ne fais que suivre l'ordre naturel des choses.

_ Il existe d'autres alternatives et tu le sais très bien !

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je changer mon mode alimentaire ? Nous avons été créés comme ça, tout comme les lions attaquent les gazelles, les requins dévorent les poissons, les chats mangent les souris, les vampires se nourrisses des humains ! Ainsi va le monde ! Et contrairement aux autres vampires, je ne torture pas mes victimes, Carlisle peut en témoigner ! Je les tues rapidement avant de me nourrir, ils n'ont pas le temps de souffrir !

_ Ca reste des êtres humains qui ont une vie, des amis, une famille !

_ Une fois de plus, tu te trompes. Je choisis avec attention mes victimes : je ne choisis que des personnes qui n'ont plus personne, qui sont seules et qui en souffrent. Des personnes qui ont été abandonnées et qui appellent la mort à eux et la voient comme une délivrance ! Je ne fais que leur accorder ce qui m'a été refusé !

Edward n'ajouta rien, ayant lu dans les pensées de Carlisle que chacune de ses affirmations étaient vraies. Il se contenta donc de l'observer avec attention, voulant graver en lui chacun de ses détails. Elle avait beau avoir changé et se nourrir de sang humain, elle restait magnifique et la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et il ne lui en voulait pas à elle pour ce qu'elle était devenue. Non parce qu'elle avait raison, tout cela était sa faute et il allait devoir vivre avec ce poids.

_ Je peux toujours t'empêcher de tuer, tenta-t-il d'une voix plus calme, la tension étant redescendue.

_ Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre au juste ? Avec mon bouclier, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

_ C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais si je ne peux pas le franchir, c'est certainement aussi le cas des humains. Alors soit tu seras obliger de l'abaisser et là je pourrais intervenir, soit tu ne le baisses pas et n'attaqueras donc pas d'humains.

Edward était fier de sa solution et il pouvait lire dans les esprits des autres vampires présents qu'ils étaient bluffés par sa réflexion. Cependant, le seul vampire dont les pensées lui étaient impénétrables ne semblait pas perturbé, au contraire elle souriait.

_ Tu es malin Edward, je dois bien te reconnaître ça. Mais tu ne feras pas ça.

_ Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'avais prévu cette éventualité et j'ai trouvé une solution. Si je te dis les Volturis, ça t'évoque quoi ?

A ce nom, Edwrad fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_ Tu te souviens de notre discussion avant mon anniversaire, dans le bureau de Carlisle ? Tu m'avais fait une rapide présentation d'eux. Une fois transformée, j'ai voulu en apprendre plus et j'ai fais quelques recherches. J'ai notamment appris qu'Aro appréciait grandement les vampires ayant des capacités particulières. Alors si tu t'entêtais, je pourrais toujours aller me joindre à eux. Là-bas, tu ne pourrais plus rien contre moi.

_ Je me joindrais à eux à mon tour ! contra-t-il. Aro a toujours jalousé mon don, il serait ravi de me compter parmi les siens !

_ Je savais que tu dirais ça, ne se laissa pas démonter la belle vampire. Et j'ai une dernière alternative, beaucoup plus radicale et j'aimerai autant ne pas avoir besoin d'en arriver là…

_ Et quelle est-elle ?

_ L'une des premières lois chez les vampires est la discrétion. Nous ne devons pas nous faire reconnaître, il est primordial que notre existence reste inconnue aux humains. Alors, à ton avis, comment réagiraient Aro, Caïus et Marcus lorsqu'ils apprendront que non contents d'avoir mis l'humaine que j'étais dans la confidence, vous être partis en me laissant en vie ? Il me semble que c'est un crime puni de mort ça non ?

Tous étaient effarés et effrayés devant les propos détenus par la jeune femme. Et pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle ôta son bouclier pour pouvoir laisser Jasper ressentir sa détermination et permettre à Alice de la voir, se rendre en Italie.

_ Tu nous ferais ça… remarqua-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda.

_ A choisir je préfèrerai éviter d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ca ne dépend que de toi.

_ Notre sort t'est-il donc si indifférent ? Ne ressens-tu plus rien pour nous ? Pour moi ? Ne m'aimes-tu donc plus ?

Edward avait à peine soufflé ces mots qui le brûlaient. Elle semblait tellement différente, forte indépendante mais également indifférente. Et après ce qu'elle avait vécu, il serait légitime que son amour pour lui ne soit plus. Mais elle le surprit une fois de plus en s'avançant vers lui.

Avec lenteur et délicatesse, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. A ce contact, il ferma les yeux de bonheur, savourant pleinement l'instant. Lorsqu'elle posa sa deuxième main, il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, de ce rouge si envoutant.

Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes avant de l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent avec hésitation avant qu'ils ne prirent confiance et que leurs langues se mêlèrent pour se livrer un combat acharné.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, Bella le repoussa doucement mais fermement d'elle. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que leurs corps s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Elle lui adressa un sourire remplie de tendresse.

_ Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours Edward, je t'ai donné mon âme. Ca a toujours été toi et ça le sera toujours. Je t'aime plus que tout…

Heureux, Edward lui adressa un sourire radieux. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu !

_ … seulement maintenant je te hais tout autant.

Le télépathe perdit son sourire et la fixa avec incompréhension.

_ Maintenant tu vas devoir vivre en sachant que la femme que tu aimes, et qui t'aime en retour, est devenue un assassin et que tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et les regarda les uns après les autres avec un sourire amusé.

_ Je sens qu'on va passé une éternité des plus amusantes ! A très vite !

Et après un dernier clin d'œil, elle s'éclipsa à toute vitesse, laissant dernière elle les échos de son rire.


End file.
